Death
by Sueona
Summary: One night ruins everything for Akihito. His mistake made Asami get in trouble. Will Asami be able to get out of it alive?


Disclaimer: Do not own viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: One night ruins everything for Akihito. His mistake made Asami get in trouble. Will Asami be able to get out of it alive?

Notes: Hello readers. I thought I would write a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

The night was chilly but it didn't matter. He walked down the streets without no where to go to. There was no one waiting for him. There was no one chasing him anymore. As that thought entered him, his heart clinched. He couldn't feel anything but pain. Why? It wasn't like they held a relationship. He ran and the yakuza chased. He fought and Asami made him submit. That wasn't a relationship. He stopped in front of a building and leaned against the wall as his world felt crumbling around him. Why did it hurt? Why did it matter? What did it all mean? He was used to having Asami around, that was it. Even though he cursed the day he met the yakuza, he never wished death on the man. His eyes closed, fighting back the tears. He collapsed to his knees. His heart was breaking and he didn't understand why.

'_He isn't here.' _

'_He was at his warehouse that blew up.' _

'_There was a body inside.' _

Akihito felt the tears falling even though he was trying to fight them back. His world was crumbling. His heart was breaking into pieces. His mind was going into circles. He smiled bitterly as he whispered, "It took his death to realize I love him." He slammed his fist into the ground. It hurt his knuckles more than it hurt the ground. The pain was there but it did nothing to ease the pain in his heart. He couldn't stop thoughts running around. Could he have stopped it? He was dragged to Asami last night but he ran out the office before the man could speak. Last night, he didn't want to hear anything. More tears fell as he whispered, "The last moment with him and I fought him." He will never have those strong arms wrapped around him. He will never be so tired and sore the next day after the yakuza gave him the best sex he has ever got. He wondered if Asami ever learned he had sex before him. Well, never with another man but he did have sex with an old girlfriend. He lifted his head, feeling rain pour down. Like the day couldn't get any worse.

Kirishima looked everywhere for the boy. He had to find him and fast. He didn't know what to do.

'_If you do not hear from me tonight, get Akihito out of the city. Take him to my mother.' _

That was his orders. Why didn't he stop the boy from running from the club? He glared at the people he kept passing him. He walked a few feet to see a sight he never thought to see. Kirishima stared as he saw the photographer kneeling on the sidewalk and looking up the skies. It looked like the other was crying but it could be the rain. He walked to the other man and pulled him up. He hissed, "You are coming with me."

Akihito turned to see who dared break his moment. He stared to see the guard with glasses. He never did ask what the guards' names were. He shrugged his shoulders. He was so tired and broken. Everything around him meant nothing. There was never going to be a chase and the thrill of being caught by the yakuza. The thrill of their times were gone. He was pulled and he didn't fight it. He was lost in his own misery.

Kirishima glanced back. What was wrong with the photographer? It wasn't like Akihito to listen or go without a fight. He saw the limo and pushed the boy inside without a struggle. He got into the driver's side and started to drive.

Akihito glanced out the tinted windows. He couldn't see anything, why bother? He spoke for the first time since Kirishima found him, "Where am I going?" It was best to know where he was going.

"I am getting you out of the city. Asami-sama ordered me to if he did not give word to me." Kirishima answered while driving. He still had hoped his boss was alive. He knew they found a body but Suoh was with Asami. There should have been two bodies, not one.

Akihito closed his eyes. So, it had something to deal with him. He got the man killed because of his problems. How many times did he tell Asami to go fuck off and let him handle his own business? How many times did Asami step in the way when trouble found him? He leaned back against the seat. He felt the tears again but he refused to cry in front of the guard. He had to be strong even though he was breaking apart inside. His mind was trying to figure out who would be after him while his heart was clinching every time he thought about the older man. He forgot everything, his life, his cameras, and his friends. All that was on his mind was Asami.

Kirishima said nothing more. He kept his eyes focus on the road. He had to keep the boy safe. That was Asami's wish and he would do that. He thought about what was going on. Asami said something about someone going after the photographer for photos and he was going to stop them from getting to Akihito. Suoh went with their boss to give some kind of back up. Now everything was going to hell. Their enemies were trying to attack. Of course, the rest of the men were handling it better than he thought. None of them were bowing down to anyone else. They all said the same thing. They rather die than serve someone else. He turned the corner quickly. He was surprised how much they gotten away from the city. He only hoped the other men could stand their ground without him around.

Akihito wanted to ask more questions but was too afraid. It was his fault. His life career caused Asami to be killed. He didn't ask for the help. Still, the guilt was eating him alive. His heart felt on fire. He grabbed a hold of his chest and whispered, "I'm so sorry." He was sure Kirishima heard him say something but didn't ask what was said. He spoke to the guard, "There is a roll of film at my apartment. It is what I have done this past week." He hoped it help to gain the one responsible for what happened to Asami. He felt the car speed up and he wondered what was going on. He glanced out the window to see nothing. He wondered where they were going to. He felt the limo stop and the door was open quickly. He stepped out without arguing. He glanced to see a large mansion. It was beautiful. He was pushed toward the steps and he walked up them without really thinking. It was so hard to breathe when he kept thinking about the yakuza. When stopped in front of the door, it was opened to reveal an elderly woman with long grey hair and bright golden eyes. He stared at her and he couldn't do it anymore. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his body.

Sayaka stared stunned at the boy in front of her door. She glanced to see Kirishima standing there, looking pretty shocked himself. She stepped forward and replied calmly, "You will get sick. Now come in and get some dry clothes on you." She watched has Kirishima helped the boy up and push him inside. She shut the door behind them. She showed no emotions even though many were going wild inside of her. She asked, "What has happened?"

"Asami-sama is missing." Kirishima answered without showing any of his turmoil.

Sayaka felt her heart mourn. It was pretty telling her that her only child was dead. She knew it would happen but she hoped that it would be later. She grabbed a hold of the boy before he fell to the ground. She pulled him down the hall way and asked as Kirishima was following her, "Who is the young man?"

Kirishima spoke, "Asami-sama wanted to get him out of the city if I didn't hear a word from him."

That was a shock. Asami was never that protective of someone except her. She made the boy sit down on a chair. As her faithful maid walked in, she spoke, "Get him some dry clothes. He will catch death of him if he doesn't get out the wet clothes."

Akihito was ignoring everything around him. It didn't matter if he died. At least then he would be with Asami. He saw Kirishima bow his head and leave. He was alone with the elderly woman who he figured was Asami's mother. He didn't know anything about the yakuza. He never gave it a chance. What if he did? Would he have learned that Asami had a family?

Clothes were brought in and Sayaka spoke, "Here is some clothes. They were old clothes Ryuuichi left behind. They might be a little big for you but they should keep you warm." She walked out of the room with her maid. After shutting the door, she leaned against it and let her tears fall. Her son was gone and now he ordered to protect someone. That only meant one thing; the boy meant something to him. Wiping her tears away, she vowed in a low voice, "I will not let anything happen to him, Ryuuichi."

Akihito stared at the clothes. They were Asami's when the man lived here. He undressed, putting warm clothes on. He sniffed them but they didn't smell like the yakuza. He felt more tears fall when he realized he would never smell the nice scent on Asami. His world was really falling apart. He closed his eyes. He couldn't break down, not in front of Asami's mother. He wiped his tears away and left the room. He walked down the hallway trying to find the elderly woman. He stopped in front of a library. He walked inside to see tons of books in book shelves. He stepped closer to see some books were college books. He glanced to the side to see photos on a large desk. One photo showed a man with a cold stare looking straight at the camera and he was behind a lovely beautiful woman who had long black hair with golden eyes, next to her was Asami. He knew that look. The look never changed.

Sayaka spoke, "He was always so old even when he was young. He grew up in the underworld and refused to bow down to anyone. He was once kidnapped to get to his father but he stayed calm and strong, defeating the enemy himself. I never did want that life for him. I wanted him to go to college and run a nice business. Well I guess he did do that but he still stays in the underworld. His father was murdered when he was twenty and since then he took over the position his father held and I must admit he did it better than his father did."

Akihito traced the picture of Asami. He heart felt broken and he didn't know how to fix it. He sat down on a chair and stared at the photo. He asked, "Does he have any brothers or sisters?"

"He was my only child. I couldn't get pregnant after I had him." Sayaka answered as she sat down in a chair beside the boy. She asked, "What are you to my son?" She was curious and wondered about the boy in front of her.

Akihito glanced at her. What could he say? Was he really Asami's lover? Yes, they have been through so much stuff but they never shared their feelings. He wasn't sure if Asami even loved him. He always thought Asami didn't like to share his toys. Yes, he thought himself as Asami's toy. What he would do to gain that back? He sighed, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? He gave the order to protect you." Sayaka asked surprised.

Akihito looked back at the photo and mumbled, "Him and I don't always talk about that stuff. We just usually end up fighting. Well me fighting him and running out before he can say what is on his mind."

"Well no surprise there. My son doesn't talk that much about his feelings. He grew up thinking he had to lock everything inside and giving no enemy a chance to break you." Sayaka spoke.

Akihito remained silent. He knew nothing about Asami. He never gave that a chance. Would Asami open up to him if he did or would he have been hurt? Asami loved the chase and thrill. Once that was gone, would Asami toss him aside? Then why did Asami do everything in his power to protect him? Not just this time but other times. Asami went to Hong Kong to get him back. He sighed sadly. Only if he had a chance, he would take it. But it took Asami's death to find out his true feelings. Maybe he knew all long but he refused to admit them. If he admitted them, then maybe everything would fall apart between him and Asami. What ifs and only ifs were not going to make everything better. His heart was shattered and there was no way to repair it. He was lost without a light to show him the way. He stood up and asked, "May I have a room to sleep?"

Sayaka also stood and sighed, "Of course, dear. Follow me."

He followed her with nothing else but the yakuza on his mind. The photographer was doomed. Who would wrap their arms around him and make him feel safe, like nothing in the world could take him down? Who would chase him around the city, making his heart race? Who would make love to him, making him feel a fire inside of him that no one could put out? He went inside a nice large room. The door shut once he walked inside. He went to the bed and lay down. It felt different. It felt cold and empty. How many times did he run as fast as he could while Asami was asleep or in the shower?

The next day, Sayaka sat at the table, food in front of her. All night long she prayed her son was alive. She knew her son well. He was always strong and always found a way to live. She called Kirishima but he never answered. She figured enemies were crawling out of their hiding spaces to take down everything her son built. She chuckled at that thought. As long as there was a chance that her son was alive, none of his men would give in. She saw their loyalty long ago. She looked up when the door was open to reveal the boy. It looked like he didn't sleep one bit. She spoke, "You're his lover, right?"

Akihito glanced to the elderly woman and mumbled, "If you want to call us that." He sat down and looked at the food. He didn't want to eat. His stomach was in knots. The entire night he couldn't sleep and when he did dose off he would dream about Asami's death.

At Club Sion, Kirishima was manging all the businesses and the underworld. He started to have the men claim Asami was out of the city and would return. He only hoped he would return. The ones who knew about the warehouse he had men take them out. He would not let what Asami built be brought down. He went over the reports, glancing at the photos. At least he knew who to go to first, a corrupt politician. In the photo, it was shown the politician with his mistress, taking money from a lowly gang member. He knew the mistress was the easy target to get information. He leaned back in his chair and stared around the office. He had to keep hope for the rest of the men. There was a knock on the door and he spoke, "Come in."

Takashi walked in and spoke, "We have the mistress. She is fighting tooth and nail that she knows nothing."

"Did you show her what will happen to her if she doesn't speak?" Kirishima asked coldly. He was upset they could not find anything. The only lead was the politician. It had to be the politician with the gang's help to get to their boss and Suoh.

Takashi replied, "We are showing her right now. It won't take long before she spills everything."

Kirishima glanced down at the photos. He knew this politician was powerful. He needed his own politician to help. He ordered, "Get a hold of Hiroshi-san." It was time to call in some favors. He only hoped the politician was stupid and didn't end his boss and Suoh's lives. He had to keep that hope up. He refused to believe either of them were dead. They would have found their bodies by now. Takashi used his phone to call Hiroshi and handed him the phone. He spoke calmly, "This is Kirishima. It is a pleasure to be speaking to you, Hiroshi-san."

"The same, but I doubt that is the reason you called. Please tell me what I can do to help, Asami-sama. I have heard what happened at the warehouse." Hiroshi replied.

Kirishima asked, "Have you ever heard of Mizushima?"

Hiroshi spoke, "Yes. Is he involved?"

"I'm not sure yet but I believe so." Kirishima answered.

"I'll help on my side any way I can." Hiroshi remarked.

"That will be good." Kirishima retorted. He hung up the phone. It was time to visit the mistress and gain everything. He stood up, handing Takashi his phone back. Yes, they would pay for trying to take on Asami. He would make them pay himself if he had to.

In another city, at a large mansion, Akihito sat in the library looking at a photo album. He saw every picture of the man who stole his heart while he grew up. In every picture, there was the same cold calm look with a smirk. He ran his finger over the photos. He didn't want to be like this but he didn't know how to over come the pain in his heart. He leaned back in the seat. He heard the door open and glance to see Asami's mother walk in.

Sayaka sat down beside the boy. She watched him flip through the photos. She sighed, "He always had a protective nature to him for those that he saw close to him." Akihito turned his head to look at her. She whispered, "I know it must be hard with Ryuuichi but you must mean a lot to him for him to do everything in his power to protect you."

"That doesn't mean anything. I belong to him and I doubt he likes his things taken from him." Akihito muttered as he went back to looking at the photos.

Laying her hand on Akihito's, Sayaka spoke, "I know about him having lovers. I know he tossed them aside. You do not seem the one who was tossed aside. He has never protected a lover before. He must feel something for you. Maybe when he returns you should ask."

"It is too late to ask. He isn't coming back." Akihito whispered while his heart clinched at the sentence he spoke. Everything was reminding him of the man who stole his heart. How dare the yakuza steal his heart? Why couldn't it be simple of him running and Asami chasing? Why couldn't he harden his heart? Why couldn't he stop from falling into the yakuza's charm? It would be so much simple if he didn't feel anything for Asami. He knew Asami's life was dangerous.

Across the city, Kirishima walked inside one of the many warehouses Asami owned. He stared straight at the woman tied up to a chair. He tilted his head when her eyes laid on him. He spoke, "I think it is by time you give us information."

The mistress sobbed, "They took two guys to a city home that was left behind." She gave them the address as fast as she could. She pleaded, "Please let me go. I won't say anything to anyone."

Kirishima pulled out his gun and sighed, "You should have never crossed Asami-sama." He shot her and ordered to toss her body. He had a place to go to now. He only hoped his boss and Suoh could last a little longer. Once again, an enemy tried to move in and they had to take out the threat. The enemies were not buying that Asami was out of the town. He walked out with a few men following. He ordered, "We have to get Asami-sama back before everything goes down to hell. Let us go to the building."

Takashi replied, "Yes, Kirishima-san." They got into a car and drove to find the building, hoping that both men being held were still alive.

In a home, far from people, in the middle of woods, Asami glared at the man before him. They kept asking him about the photographer, but he kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to let the kid hang out dry. They ever tried to put him in a position to make him talk by pulling Suoh out and beating him until he talked. One look at his guard told him that Suoh didn't want him to reveal anything because he was caught and in danger. He felt the wound on his shoulder rise in pain but he ignored it. He continued to glare at the man before him. The men who took them were some punks trying to make a name for themselves. He would teach them all what he was made of. He knew Kirishima and his other men were good enough on their own. After all, when he went to Hong Kong, his men kept the fort.

Mizushima spoke, "All you have to do is give me the photographer. Why is that so hard? You are a business man, Asami. The photographer is some punk who stupid to take on our lives and he is weak."

Asami smirked at that remark. Akihito was anything but weak. He knew his boy and his boy fought back against anything. Yes, Akihito told him many times not to get involved with his business but he couldn't help it. He had to protect what belonged to him. He wasn't about to lose Akihito because he wasn't smart in the underworld. Yes, the boy had some street smart but not for the big boys who he took photos of.

"You do know that everyone thinks you are dead. Your enemies are taking on your men to take down what you built. The sooner you tell me where I can find that damn brat, the sooner you can leave to take back your place." Mizushima replied as he leaned forward. He pushed his hand against the wound on Asami's shoulder. He got nothing. No wince of pain. No sound. No different facial expression.

Asami kept his mask up. Yes, he was in pain but he knew better to show an enemy any weakness. He knew Mizushima was lying. Once he told him where to find Akihito, he was going to die. He glanced over to see Suoh staring at Mizushima hard. He knew his guard wanted to attack too. But it was two against five men. They didn't have a hope right now. He knew Kirishima would not give up. His men would handle what goes on and will find them. He smirked as he spoke, "I have nothing to offer you."

Mizushima glared hatefully at the man in the chair. His hand balled up in a fist and he punched the smirking man. He had to find the photographer before those photos went public. He couldn't let his wife know about his mistress or the government about his involvement with a gang.

At a mansion, Akihito stared out the window. No one got a hold of him. He even asked Sayaka about it but she sighed but said nothing. He closed his eye only to picture Asami. He was never going to find a lover like Asami. He rested his head against the cold glass. He wondered if the man ever found out he was Bi. He wondered what their lives would have been like if he confessed his feelings. He traced the glass with his fingers. Sayaka tried to get him to eat but he didn't want anything. How was he possible to live? How was he possible to gain his fighting spirit back? It seemed so easy to fight when he had the yakuza beside him.

Sayaka leaned against the door watching the young man stare out the window. Her heart was breaking too. The longer she didn't hear word from Kirishima, the more she worried for her son and everything he has built. She couldn't believe her son found someone to settle down with. The boy didn't seem to think so but she knew her son well enough. He would never endanger his men for a one night stand or a worthless lover. The boy meant something to her son, she just knew it. Why else would he send the photographer here to be safe? She walked forward and spoke, "He will come back. He will be alive." She had to keep her hope strong.

Akihito didn't look back. He didn't want to hear false hope. His heart wouldn't be able to stand it being a lie. His heart was already in pain. He closed his eyes again to shut out the false hope. Even if Asami was powerful, the man was still human. He tended to forget that Asami was human like the rest of them. He wondered again what it would have been like if they truly had a relationship.

Across the city, Kirishima stopped the men from going any further. He waved them to check everywhere. They already took out two men, killing them in silence. It would seem the people inside had no idea what was happening outside. Seeing through a window, he sighed in relief as he saw his boss and Suoh, alive. He waved to the other men and they prepared. He kicked in the door and the fire began. He shot five rounds into three men. All was left was Mizushima standing there stun. The other men filed in and helped their boss and Suoh. Suoh was badly injured. Suoh's wife was not going to like this.

Asami stood up proudly and smirked as he spoke coldly, "Mizushima, you really are a fool." He turned to look at Takashi and ordered, "Get Suoh to a hospital and make sure they know I will take care of all medical costs." Takashi helped Suoh out of the building. Walking toward Kirishima, he grabbed the gun and shot Mizushima in his knee, watching the man fall to the ground. He spoke coldly, "No one and I mean no one goes after what belongs to me."

Mizushima begged, "Asami, please. I will not go after him again. I swear. Spear me. I have a family waiting for me."

"You should have thought about that before taking me on." Asami retorted. He shot the man in the head, killing him. He gave the gun back to Kirishima, knowing his men knew what to do next. He walked out. He would have to also get to the hospital.

A week past and no word, nothing. Why couldn't the guy with glasses tell them anything? Akihito was pacing the room. Sayaka kept telling him that Asami was alive but why haven't anyone told them anything? He closed his eyes, feeling pain in his heart. It was over. There would be no more running and being chased. It was taken from him because of his career. Why didn't he listen to his friends? Why didn't he take up taking photos of models instead of sneaking around taking photos of corrupt people? Didn't he learn his lesson with Asami? He leaned against the wall and let the tears fall. He couldn't take it anymore. His heart was crushed and the pain was becoming unbearable.

In the front of the house, Sayaka stood there, tall and proud. When she looked into twin eyes like her own, she slapped the man hard in the face as she screamed, "You had me worried to death and that poor boy has been suffering! Couldn't you have at least had someone tell us that you were alive!"

Asami ignored her. He walked past her knowing she was following him. He heard where his boy was and it was time to take him back home. All week long he had to fight his enemies and try to keep his business up. Then Suoh's wife was pissed and was demanding to see him every two seconds. Finally when they met, she slapped him then hugged him, thanking him for paying for the bills. He had a hard week without sleep.

Inside the bedroom, Akihito stared down at the razor. Could he do it? Why was he so weak? Should he really end it here and now? What was the point of living? Everything was taken from him. His heart was broken. His mind wasn't focus to fight back. His body was a wreck. He picked it up when the door slammed open. He dropped the razor.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerous when he saw the razor drop. He growled, "Who told you that you can leave this world?"

Sayaka gasped, "Oh my." She ran into the room and grabbed the razor. She glanced between her son and the boy. She walked to the door and left them be. She shut the door behind her.

Akihito stared straight into golden eyes. The eyes that he longed for an entire week. He walked forward, trying to tell his mind it was real. He punched the man in his chest, yelling, "FUCKING BASTARD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" When his hands were grabbed tightly, he noticed pain on Asami's face. He pulled his hands free, unbuttoning Asami's shirt.

Smirking down at his boy, Asami spoke, "I know you want me but we are in my mother's home. Control yourself."

"Shut up you old perverted yakuza." Akihito retorted as he saw a bandage over Asami's shoulder. He ran his fingers over it. Asami got shot for him again. How many scars will Asami bare for him? He leaned forward, leaning against the strong body.

"Now tell me what the hell were you going to do with that razor?" Asami growled out his question.

"Join you in the pits of hell." Akihito mumbled. His face was lifted and a heated kiss was placed on his lips. This is what he missed for a week. There was the thrill he was dying to have.

Breaking the kiss, Asami whispered into Akihito's ear, "You will not leave this world until I tell you can. You belong to me and me alone."

Akihito looked into Asami's face and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. He was tired of running and being afraid of what could happen. He confessed, "I love you."

Asami was shocked to his core but he didn't show it at all. He smirked as he replied, "I know."

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!" Akihito screamed at the top of his lungs. He was sure the entire house heard him. Before he could rant more, his lips were sealed once again and he was getting pushed to the bed. His anger died away. He had the man who stole his heart with him now.


End file.
